Natara Baxter
Natara is a Roman Demigod and is the daughter of Aquilon. Appearance Natara is a slendor girl with piering blue eyes. She has bright blond hair with blue streaks that reaches to her waist. Her clothes are often light-colored and she normally wears a blue snowboarding jacket. Personality Natara is nothing less than a true sweetheart. She is often described as a gentle girl.She also, somewhat ditzy and often times ends up insulting Reyna. People claim she is so innocent she couldn't possibly be realated to Khione. Despite her often kind demeanor, Natara does have a temper. When she gets angry she is much like Khione. She is fierce and will freeze people solid. History Natara was born to Aquilon and Regina Baxter. Since she was young, Natara has unwillingly created snow ofte times make the people around her sick. When her snow almost killed her mother, Natara ran away to try and keep herself from hurting others. At ten, she met Khione and her other siblings. At first being a nice family, things changed when she heard Khione badmouth her behind her back for being a demigod. Heatbroken, she ran away again. After living for two years alone, she finally found Lupa, who trained her and brought her to Camp Jupiter. At sixteen she witness the demigods from Camp Half-Blood arrive and quickly falls in love with Leo. Powers and Abilities Dyslexia: As a Demi-God, Natara can read Latin, but has difficulty reading English. ADHD: Above Average Intelligence: Natara as shown to be quite intelligent. She has impressive knowledge about Demigod and their powers. She has pointed out multiple powers that Hazel and Jason could use, before they were aware of it. Powers: *Cryokinesis: As a child of Aquilon Natara can create blizzards and snowstorms at least strong enough to send Khione back a few meters. She often creates weapons out of ice when she doesn't have access to her swords, which is often. Like her sister, she can freeze objects to the point where it would burn. *Aerokinesis: Natara can make small amounts of wind able to blow away small objects. She often uses this power to augment her ice powers and increase her gymnastics skills. *Atmoskinesis: Due to being Aeolus's assistant at one point and being Aquilon's daughter, Natara can control the weather to a certain degree. She is capable of causing rain in a 10 yd. radius to enhance Jason's and Percy's powers or snow to enhance her own. Abilities: *Acrobatics: Lacking the power to fly, unlike her siblings, Natara compensates for this skilled acrobatics. She can do many backflips and scale common obstacles with a single backflip. This skill can be further amplifies by her Aerokinesis ability. Weapons Natara wields a ''gladius ''made of Imperial Gold. She uses it to fight in a way similar to the Greeks. Relationships Reyna: Natara and Reyna are friends, though Natara tends to get on Reyna's nerves at times. Natara is very supportive of Reyna's actions as Praetor. She often refers to herself as Reyna's second-in-command, though no one ever listens to her. She has a habit of insulting Reyna by accident whenever Octavion bugs them. She used to nag Reyna to confess to Jason before he disappeared. The only reason she stopped, was because she became friend with Piper and soon discovered, she had the same feelings. Octavion: Natara has a deep hatred and distrust for Octavion. She, once while talking to Jason, described Octavion as a leech, blood-sucking, power hungry and just plain gross. She once said that she trusted him, as well as she'd trust a burglar with her wallet. Her hatred for him goes far enough for her to attack him verbally and physically if necessary. She even stated that if Gaea wanted Octavion's head, she would comply with little issue. Leo: She has a slight crush on Leo, to everyone's shock and confusion. However, due to his interest in girls out of his league, Leo has shown no interest in Natara what so ever. Although, most are hoping the two fall in love. Category:Roman Demigods Category:Original Character